The prior art includes various designs for hydroelectric power plants in rivers. Generally, a transverse structure is erected in the river and the dammed water is handled at a bank-side location via turbines with an accessible power house. What is always a problem with conventional constructions is the significant interference in the natural flow of the river and the resulting negative ecological influences in particular upon passability for creatures living in the waterway.